He was a Believer: She was a Disbeliever
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: Eriol called Tomoyo to London to watch the Patrick's Day Parade with him. Something Tomoyo found rather out of character. She wasn't stupid, Eriol was definitely up to something. She didn't know how right she was... and even he didn't like it.CCS xOVER TR


**Title:** He was a Believer of Luck; She was a Disbeliever of Fate

**Author:** Tsubame Ongaku

**Fandom:** Cardcaptor Sakura _xOver_ Tsubasa Chronicles

**Genre:** General/Romance/Subtle Humor

**Disclaimer:** I am not a member of CLAMP. I wish I was though.

**Word Count:** 5,682

**Summary/Comments:** This is another experiment. I really don't write that much anymore except for contests and when I DO join, it is usually for fun. Also, I have never been to Great Britain so I am not definite about the parade. I hope you like this even though this is written for fun. If you think it is weird, Thank you! I used most of my brain power for this. I am trying to make the feel of the story as CLAMP-like as possible. This is really not my usual fandom. My _'specialty?' _was GS/GSD and I usually don't like xOvers. Why did I do this? LOL... I was looking for a challenge. I hope I succeeded.

* * *

**His and Her:**

**"He was a Believer of Luck; She was a Disbeliever of Fate"**

**by Tsubame Ongaku**

* * *

_"I'm a great believer in luck and I find the harder I work, the more I have of it." __**Thomas Jefferson**_

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji didn't usually do something like this. She wasn't the type to just fly over to an unfamiliar country for something that seemed so trivial to her. In other words, she was greatly tempted to turn down Eriol's invitation to watch the annual Saint Patrick's Day parade with him, Spinel Sun and Nakuru Akizuki. Somehow though, Eriol had managed to talk her into flying over to Great Britain with only a promise that she won't regret the experience. Giving a heavy sigh, she berated herself for forgetting how manipulative Eriol Hiiragizawa had always been. She even forgot how he did it.

Though, remembering him did bring a smile to her face. The boy knew too much and understood her too well.

_Six years... _

Had it really been that long already? It seemed a little surreal to her. Over the years, they kept their friendship alive with letters and the occasional visits. She had those letters tucked inside her purse. She had been reading them earlier. Eriol's sincere yet humorous style of writin never failed to keep her entertained during long flights.

In a way, Tomoyo understood Eriol's gesture. She looked out the window and saw Great Britain coming into view outside her window. Eriol said that he will be picking her up at the airport. Nakuru and Spinel had other guests to attend to but Eriol refused to tell her who his guests were. It was always so tiresome that Eriol still chose to be so mysterious.

It touched her that Eriol would be so worried about her. She wasn't torn about Sakura's marriage as he might think. She was fine. As long as her dear Sakura was happy, so was she. After the wedding ended, Tomoyo looked at the eraser that she treasured for so many years one last time and locked it in the family vault. She was planning to bury all her feelings with it. When Sakura and Syaoran left on their honeymoon, she saw them off with a soft smile. She was fine. Absolutely fine...

The tears she shed were tears of happiness.

Tomoyo didn't understand why Eriol was so concerned about her. He never explained to her what happened between Miss Mizuki and him. She noticed that ever since two years prior, he simply stopped talking about her altogether. It was really unusual for Tomoyo, since Eriol normally told her everything. There was not a hint whatsoever. It was like she just simply disappeared but Tomoyo wasn't the type to pry. If Eriol chose not to talk about it, it was simply something that she should not know about.

Before she knew it, her plane landed on the airport and all the passengers made their way to the nearest exits. People crowded the exits and screamed in languages that Tomoyo did not know. She could catch a few English phrases but there were also French, Chinese and German people added to the mix. However, Tomoyo remained composed. It was simply how she was.

"Tomoyo! Over here!"

She heard a familiar voice calling her name. When the crowd parted, she spotted her spectacled, ex-classmate, smiling and waving at her direction. Tomoyo smiled in return and tugged her trolley towards him.

"It is nice to meet you again...Eriol." She gave a faint giggle. "Yet, you still have to explain you think that this trouble is necessary. To think, you went and bought me a ticket just like that. I have a feeling that I am just not here for the parade. Am I right?"

Eriol smiled and picked up Tomoyo's hand. "As usual, you are truly sharp, Tomoyo." He kissed the back of her hand and took the trolley from her, insisting that he does the honor. "I will explain more later. In the mean time, why don't I take you to my home?"

"Hmmm... I don't know," she started, her expression was purely teasing. She touched his sleeve, trying to take back her trolley. Eriol was a gentleman but Tomoyo wasn't helpless even though she had no magic of her own. "Isn't it dangerous for a girl like me to be left alone with a boy like you in such a big mansion?"

One of Eriol's eyes raised, but he did catch her teasing. It was really a normal occurrence between them. "I don't know... _is it?" _he teased back. His voice had suddenly deepened. Tomoyo knew that this time it was like it was Clow that was speaking to her.

Tomoyo shook her head and looked away. There was no talking Eriol out of something that he was simply set out on doing. He led her to his car. It was not exactly the luxurious car that she had expected. Strangely, he was using a rental car. Eriol had an expensive car that she rode on her last visit.

"Dare I ask what happened to your car?"

After chuckling briefly, he opened the door for her and explained, "Nakuru thought it would be funny to see Spinel drive. I believe I don't need to explain."

"Oh dear! He wasn't hurt was he?" Tomoyo didn't like the thought of poor, little Spinel injured.

Eriol shook his head and smiled a smile to assure that Spinel was quite fine. "He escaped from the car just fine, but unfortunately my car wasn't as lucky. You don't mind, do you?"

Tomoyo smiled back and shook her head no. No, she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. "Don't worry about it. I was just surprised but I did figure that Akizuki might have something to do with it." She entered the car and waited for Eriol to enter the car too before continuing, "If they are half the trouble of keeping an eye on as Kero and Yue, I shouldn't be surprised."

Eriol laughed and gunned the engine. He always found it entertaining to have these little banters with Tomoyo. Very few people could understand the complexity of his character yet she seemed to do so almost naturally... as he could to her. To many people, Tomoyo was a mystery. She was beautiful, intelligent and wise beyond her years. She was to some people, perfect.

But no...

They just don't understand that there was more to the Daidouji heiress than the smile everyone sees.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me now why you insisted I come here?" Tomoyo's curiosity was now eating her. "Come on, Eriol. It is not like you to keep me in suspense for this long."

He tutted her. He was still being teasing but Tomoyo already figured that there was also something serious about this trip. Eriol wouldn't push her so much if it wasn't. "Patience is a virtue, my dear," he said it in a playful sing-song voice that he already knew that she couldn't stand. He was treating her like a child. Technically, Tomoyo was the one older than him.

She really wished he wouldn't treat her like that. She was aware of the fact that he was older than he looked at heart, but still... the child grew up. "Eriol," she began, then looked to his direction. He had his concentration on the road but she still noticed the smile on his face. "Please, don't treat me like a child. I am not ten anymore. Why do you insist to do so?"

Eriol didn't respond but just kept driving. Tomoyo, however was already used to Eriol's secretive behavior.

Despite the smile on Eriol's face, he was anything but completely calm. There was a reason why he brought Tomoyo to Great Britain. If he could help it, she would still be in Japan but no. Yuuko Ichihara insisted on her presence. Briefly, he turned to the girl beside him. She was busy looking outside her window, looking quite melancholic actually. She was not going to like what he was about to do but no one would regret it more than him. Yuuko insisted on it though...

By now, his _"guests" _must have arrived and Nakuru and Spinel were already there to greet them. He was not looking forward to this. Every few minutes, he would look at her. Look at her lovely eyes and her flowing, long hair that admittedly wanted to caress. Two years ago, during a visit to Japan with Kaho. It was just one of their occasional visits. He was still with Kaho back then... but then... something changed.

Two years ago during a picnic with Sakura, Kero, Yukito, her family, Kaho, Spinel, Nakuru and Syaoran, his cute descendant, Eriol noticed that Tomoyo was missing. Eriol asked sakura where his cousin was. Sakura was startled too. Tomoyo had arrived earlier but left to buy cake from a nearby bakeshop and had not returned yet. Concerned, Eriol volunteered to look for her. It didn't take Eriol long to find her. He found a small cake box on the ground with the name of the shop that Tomoyo was supposed to have gone to.

"Eriol, up here!"

The voice sounded like it was coming from up a nearby tree. Eriol followed the voice and saw the ethereal Tomoyo perched up the tree. Her hair was dancing with the Sakura blossoms, her pretine white dress and her eyes were bright and cheerful though it appeared that she was stuck on the tree. Eriol stood there staring at her and clearly at lost of words. At that moment he saw that Tomoyo was indeed beautiful and only growing so each passing year. Years before he had managed to overlook that by reminding himself that she was a child, but he couldn't do that anymore.

"Eriol, I love the view up here but may I ask assistance down please?"

Eriol blinked and nodded as he helped the little angel down. "May I ask what you were doing up there, Tomoyo. Sakura and the others were worried."

Tomoyo smiled wider and giggled. "I'm sorry. I was trying to help a little bird back to its nest. After, I realized that I couldn't get down." She looked up at him, suddenly laughing. "I prayed for someone to find me..."

At that moment, Eriol wished that he hadn't noticed. He wished that he hadn't noticed Tomoyo's absence or how lovely her voice sounded. But he did and he regretted it. Luck was not on his side. Not long after, Kaho noticed Eriol's change. It was subtle actually. He still had his poker-faced smile but there was something different in the way he looked at Tomoyo Daidouji that only Kaho and his creations seemed to notice. Spinel, Nakuru and Kero noticed a change but as much as they stared, it was too subtle to see. Even Yue could sense something though he was asleep inside Yukito.

Needless to say, a few months later, Kaho Mizuki kissed Erol Hiiragizawa one last time and left his London Mansion. She realized that his heart did not belong to her anymore. It was not a difficult guess to whom she lost to either. For someone who loved the man and had been with him for as long as she did, it was not very difficult at all. It was heartbreaking yet she still said goodbye and left. Eriol never told Tomoyo why... for obvious reasons.

"We're almost there," he told the girl. She nodded in reply and yawned. _"She's sleepy. Perfect..." _he thought. It would be easier to get her to sleep later if she was tired. He clutched on the stirring wheel tighter as he entered the driveway. "We're here, Tomoyo."

She yawned and stretched a bit. She had not gotten much sleep during her flight over. "I see nothing has changed since my last visit. You still have a gorgeous garden."

Eriol grinned. His garden was his pride. He took care of it himself without the help of magic. That was probably why he took pride on it so much. "Do you really think that I'd ever leave my baby to die?" He knew that she was teasing. Tomoyo loved his garden. She told him enough times that she did. There was something about it that was quite different from other gardens.

As soon as Eriol parked the car, Tomoyo ran towards the gazebo. It was her favorite part of the garden. Smiling as she looked around the beautiful scenery, she then turned to Eriol. "Well, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" To her surprise, Eriol had his wand in his hand and was looking at her with a very sad expression. "E--riol?" Before she could make sense of the situation, Eriol muttered a spell. Slowly, Tomoyo began to lose consciousness. "E--eriol..." she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. Eriol caught her before she reached the ground.

He touched her hair, and then turned towards a nearby bush. "Mokona, you can come out now."

A small, white ball-like creature came out. "Yay! Mokona is here!"

"Mokona, show Yuuko to me." Mokona nodded and opened his mouth acted as a projector. The image showed Yuuko who was obviously waiting for his call. "I brought her."

Yuuko nodded and looked at the girl Eriol was carrying bridal-style in his arms. "Good, with this your debt to my shop is paid." Yuuko pulled out a small bell and asked the black Mokona to send it to him. He did and as soon as it came to his hands. Yuuko told him what to do. "Attach that to her hair, like a hair-clip. Temporarily it will transport Tomoyo-hime's consciousness to her. As we speak, Tomoyo-hime is asleep in her world. The next time Miss Daidouji wakes up, she won't be the Tomoyo you know."

"I know," he replied simply.

"If that is all, until next time, Hiiragizawa," Yuuko said goodbye and closed the transmission. Eriol turned away walking towards the house. Mokona followed him.

"Mokona, this is for one day. Am I right?" Eriol asked.

Mokona nodded. "Yes, that is what Yuuko promised."

"When do the others arrive?"

"Hmmm... it is hard to say. Sakura and the others are still looking for Sakura's feathers in the city," he told him apologetically. "Nakura Akizuki and Spinel Sun are helping them."

"I see." They reached the room Eriol had originally prepared for Tomoyo and laid her down on the bed. Taking the small bell Yuuko gave him, he pinned it to her hair as instructed. Pulling a nearby chair, he sat down and watched her sleep. A little later he noticed something sticking out from her purse. Curiosity got the better of him.

It was his letters... tied together carefully in a ribbon. Seeing those quickened his pulse, so immediately placed them back and willed himself to forget. Instead, he just watched the slumbering female on the bed and waited, waited...and waited.

Eriol didn't know how long he watched. What broke his concentration was the shouting downstairs. It was getting closer too.

"What do you mean Tomoyo-hime is here?" A deep voice shouted. "How could she be here?"

"Mister Kurogane. Maybe not here really, a part of her is. Our Master is probably taking care of her now." Eriol recognized the voice as Spinel's. "You don't need to worry."

"He better be!" the one named Kurogane shouted. They were outside the door now and without further ado, he began pounding on the door. The door was locked. "You better not be doing anything to the Princess, you bastard!"

Eriol smiled and went to open the door. "I assure you, Mister Kurogane. I would never do anything to cause injury towards the princess."

Kurogane didn't like the smile on the face of the person who opened the door. It was a know-it-all smile that reminded him a bit of Fai's. Like Fai's, it was a smile that was hiding something but he didn't have the time to think about that at the moment. He rushed to the bedside and sure enough, he found a young girl that bore Tomoyo-hime's face. But he could never be sure because each world always has a person with her face.

Tomoyo stirred and moaned. "Kurogane?"

Eriol's hands clenched and turned to leave. "I shall be leaving you now. If you ever need me, I shall be in the library." He left and slowly towards his destination. This was his price. For that time he needed the dimension witch's assistance, he was told to bring Tomoyo Daidouji during the time when luck is most strong. St. Patrick's Day.

Tomoyo-hime wanted to see Kurogane. She paid the price with a sentimental hairclip that has been with her since childhood. The hairclip she wore the day she met Kurogane. Eriol didn't like the thought of Tomoyo being with another man even if the soul was not completely hers. They are two souls but… one heart.

Eriol sighed. He couldn't believe it…

He was jealous…

* * *

Tomoyo-hime woke up to see a pair of familiar red eyes staring down at her. She moaned Kurogane's name and struggled to sit up. She was feeling a little dizzy. She was barely able to make out the conversation in the room but she could tell that the screaming was coming from Kurogane.

She watched the man with glasses leave the room. She could sense displeasure behind his smile. She did not understand the reason behind it.

"Tomoyo-hime…"

She recognized the voice immediately and it made her smile. Her dark-haired protector was by her bedside, bowing in respect. "Kurogane, it's been a while." She reached out to him, but was suddenly dizzy and almost fell. It was Kurogane's sharp reflexes that saved her from falling. "You have not changed much I see."

Still, she stubbornly wanted to get up. "I don't have much time. I only have a five hours in this body unfortunately. That is all the time the dimension witch could give me."

"Five hours?"

Fai watched the two in the background. He saw that it was probably the best time to leave the two alone. "I will go on downstairs and tell Syaoran and Sakura the situation. You two can stay here and catch up." He was also planning to probably continue their search for the feathers, but it was imperative that Kurogane stayed, At least, for a few hours. This was a rare opportunity. This was the day when luck is strongest, but luck can only last for so long.

"Wait! Fai!" Kurogane shouted, but it was too late the blonde wizard was already out the door and leaving Kurogane with Tomoyo-hime.

Tomoyo-hime was struggling to get up and seeing this Kurogane went to help her. She smiled her appreciation.

Kurogane was far from happy though. "Tomoyo-hime, this is a very careless thing to do! You are a priestess. You should be back in Japan, protecting the people."

Tomoyo still smiled and patted Kurogane's hand. "That is why I made a deal with Miss Ichihara. So, I can do this rather selfish wish and at the same time protect the people." She looked at herself in a nearby vanity mirror and was indeed still her face that she saw. She was told that this was the body of the Tomoyo of this world. It amazed her how the witch managed to do this. "Does it bother you to see me so much?"

Kurogane's eyes widened then looked away. "No, it does not." Turning to her again, he placed a hand on her head and stroked it gently. "Just don't worry so much. I will be returning to Japan. Do not worry." Then he realized something. "In order to do this, you had to give something of equal value. Am i right?"

She hesitated before nodding. This angered Kurogane by a lot. "Why did you do that?! Didn't you trust my word when I said that I was coming back? What did you trade? I will bring it back to you."

"I did," she replied, it was her turn to look away from Kurogane's angry and fierce gaze. "I just wanted to see how you were doing sooner. I believe the Tomoyo of the Piffle World passed my message." She turned to him with a soft smile. "I believe in you and that you will find what true strength is." She ignored answering the question about her price. She didn't want to anger him further.

Kurogane was silent at first. He did notice her choice to not answer his question but decided to let it slide. The princess he knew was always stubborn. He just stared at the young girl for a while. When he finally spoke, he nodded. "Yes. She told me. Still, I wish you wouldn't do something this bothersome. I am going home."

Carefully, Tomoyo-hime got on her feet and answered simply, "I know..."

* * *

Eriol wasn't keeping time and wasn't aware how long he stayed inside his library impatiently for the five hours to be over. It was beginning to feel like forever though. Feeling thirsty, he stepped out of the library in time to see Tomoyo-hime and Kurogane. Apparently, her five hours was almost up and Tomoyo-hime was saying goodbye to Kurogane. Her hand was reaching up and touching his cheek. She whispered, "Be careful." Kurogane was without expression but nodded, bent on one knee and replied. "Yes, Tomoyo-hime."

That scene was not something that he'd like to see. Yes, that wasn't the Tomoyo he knew, but the girl still had her face, her voice and a tiny piece of her kind heart.

Kurogane rose and made his way towards the door and was gone. Eriol was about to re-enter his library when he suddenly noticed Tomoyo-hime touch her head with a very tired expression on her face.

She was going to faint.

He was at her side before she fell. "You should go back upstairs. You need your rest."

She shook her head no. "I wanted to talk to you first.," she whispered, her voice was faint and it sounded a little tired. She smiled at him, a smile that Tomoyo always gave when she was worried. "I can feel that something is bothering you." Eriol noticed that Tomoyo-hime was just as observant as the Tomoyo he knew. "You are very kind and had played a big part to make this wish of mine come true. I want to thank you."

It was too much to look at her. "Think nothing of it." He picked her up effortlessly bridal style and carried her back to her room. "You should be returning to your world very soon. Don't waste your strength."

"But..." Suddenly, she yawned. Already she was getting sleepy. It was almost time for her to go back to her world. The alternate Japan. "I want to know. Do you have feelings for the girl that owns this body?"

Eriol froze outside the door. The girl was sharp... very sharp. Like the Tomoyo Daidouji, she catches on quite quickly. "You don't beat around the bush, do you, Tomoyo-hime?" He pushed open the door and went inside. "Why do you ask?"

"I can feel it. I feel the hostility and hurt. Even while you were smiling, I could still tell that you were hurt somehow." She stretched and yawned again. "This is the only reason I can think of."

Eriol chuckled, she wasn't off the mark at all. "Yes. I do but she does not reciprocate my feelings. Her heart belongs to another." Gently, he placed her on the bed and sat back down on the chair he had vacated earlier. "I am content though. Having her near brings me great joy and disarray." He leaned back and sighed. "It's true that I might love her but telling her so will only complicate things."

Tomoyo-hime leaned back on her pillows. "You're a very kind person. She might love you back, you know."

"Fate tells me otherwise though. She loves one with a stronger heart than mine." Somewhere in their world, there was another Kurogane. That was where her heart belonged and that was where it was going to. "You of all people know that because your hearts are much the same."

Tomoyo stared, then closed her eyes for a while. "Leslie Grimutter said that there is no fate but your own fate." She turned her head towards him. "I believe that a person makes her own wheels of fate. I do not believe that our life is dependent on what is written in the stars."

Eriol chuckled. "You are speaking to someone who specializes on the stars. I may not have the full extent of my powers but I know fate plays a big role in our lives." He leaned towards her on his chair. "Fate already chose a mate for her and my fate has decided that I should be alone. Do not fret. Nakuru and Spinel will always be with me.

"Why? Why are you deciding for her?"

"I am not deciding for her," he argued. "That is just the way things are, Tomoyo-hime." Feeling that the conversation was over, he rose and made his way out. "I shall be going now. Take care of yourself, Tomoyo-hime. I am sure, Kurogane will return home to your country soon. I will be taking Tomoyo to see the parade tomorrow and I must prepare for that." Before she could reply, he was already outside the door leaving her to herself.

_"Aren't you going to tell him that you know everything?"_

Tomoyo smiled at the voice that sounded very much like hers. "No. Not yet. Sometimes, it really frustrates me how Eriol can be so stubborn."

The voice giggled. _"It was a good idea not to tell him that you woke up only a little while ago."_ She was amused to see that her alternate self was just as mischievous as she was. Tomoyo had _woken up _earlier and decided to trick Eriol into telling his true feelings. They were literally able to switch with a simple blink on an eye. _"It is time for me to go, Tomoyo Daidouji. I hope that he does come to realize that our hearts and not our souls are the same. It is possible for us to love two separate people."_

Tomoyo nodded and grins mischievously. "I will tell him but nt before I give hima piece of my mind."

The princess burst into laughter and replied_, "please do." _

With that, Princess Tomoyo was gone. Most likely back to her alternate Japan. Tomoyo feel back into the pillow, somehow mentally drained. That probably happens when you had two souls in one container.

So, Eriol loved her? Why didn't the idiot just tell her?

* * *

The next day, Eriol found Tomoyo standing on a chair, reaching up for a book on one of the top shelves of her room. There were already a short stack of books by her nightstand. It made him wonder if she had any sleep at all.

"You're awake, Tomoyo. I see you didn't waste any time to attack my small library." He walked towards her and assisted her down, then reaching for the book himself. There was no helping the fact that Tomoyo was adorably petite. "You were reaching for this, right?"

"Your library? Does that mean--" She looked around the room and observed the decor for the first time. It was indeed fashioned to Eriol's taste. Classical European with a touch of Eastern influence to it. "--that this is your room?"

He smiled but neither agreed or disagreed to it. "You should get ready now. We are going to be late for the parade. That is why you're here, I believe." He was getting better with his exiting on her, to her annoyance. He left before she could say anything to say yes or protest.

The man was completely aggravating but...

...she loved him too...

* * *

"Eriol, do you believe in Luck?" Eriol and Tomoyo were in the car and finally on their way to the parade. Spinel and Nakuru couldn't come with them. They were helping Syaoran and his party with Sakura's feathers. According to Mokona, there was probably some in the city since his eyes opened. So, Eriol and Tomoyo were alone. Also, Tomoyo must not know the existence of their party.

"What makes me you ask that?" He asked her curiously, as he navigated through the traffic jam.

"Well, you called me to come all the way from Japan for this parade," she reminded him with an angelic smile on her lips. Eriol had to force himself to concentrate on the road and not on those lovely lips. "This cannot possibly be just something trivial. I am smarter than that, Eriol."

"Hmmm...yes I do," he replied honestly. As proof, Sakura-hime was the Blessed Child of the gods. She had incredibly strong luck. Also, he believed in unfortunate luck. The day he saw Tomoyo on top of that day was both fortunate and unfortunate luck. "What about you, Tomoyo? Do you believe in luck?"

She stared at him before replying. She noticed that she actually liked staring at Eriol. He was certainly not painful to look at. She giggled at herself. "I'm a great believer in luck and I find the harder I work, the more I have of it," she quoted something by Thomas Jefferson. "I believe I make my own luck... the same way I believe that I make my own fate."

Why was she suddenly saying this? Eriol wondered. She was suddenly talking about fate and luck...

He chuckled. "I see that we have a difference in opinions then." That shouldn't be surprising because Eriol was a child of magic. Tomoyo was a normal girl. She was not a master of the Sun, Moon or Stars... she was the master of her life, which is something even more.

Again she sighed. "There is still a dense side in you after all, Eriol. Who would have thought?"

Eriol had no idea what Tomoyo was talking about and was greatly confused.

They neared the location of the parade but there were too many people to get the car any closer and it looked like the parade was passing. He parked the car and moved to descend from the vehicle. "I think we can get down here and walk there. I do not believe it is that far."

"Wait!" Tomoyo stopped him.

"Tomoyo, we're going to miss the parade," he told her sternly.

"I love you!"

He blinked a few times before her words processed properly in his head. "To-tomoyo?" Hesitantly, she reached up and touched his cheek. The same way she touched Kurogane's cheek earlier. He stared into her eyes, his heart beating rapidly and eyes filled with longing.

_Same heart._

They had the same heart. He told himself not to listen. He was in for a heartbreak.

She must have read his mind. "Tomoyo-hime loves Kurogane, Eriol. But that doesn't mean I do." She took his hand and placed them both on her cheeks. Kurogane never made me feel the same way you do. I am not a child of anyone's fate but a child of my own. "And... my heart is telling me that it loves you. I love you, Eriol."

He was silent, unable to move of react like he always did. She was in control and that was something that was definitely rare. He couldn't answer her with a simple smile or dismiss it as a joke. He couldn't find it in his heart to do so. "But..."

"I love you!" she insisted stubbornly, still clutching his hands. "And you can't use the stars and moon as excuses now because I am NOT a child of theirs."

Eriol actually smiled and embraced her. "Tomoyo," he muttered her name softly. "You have no idea how much hearing those words from your lips mean to me. He pulled back and looked at her. The parade was now the last thing in their minds. Bending down, he met his lips with hers in a kiss.

Eriol felt like he was the luckiest man in the world... and he was determined to fight fate.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Message: **My one-shot turned out longer than I anticipated. Oh well, at least I made the deadline.

**Working on: **Trying to update my fics. D8

**A Product of Listening to: **_Lucky Chachacha _and _Crazy about You by Minimoni, Prince Charming by Willa Ford, Ichibyou no Refrain _and _Kokoro no Camera by Otoha _


End file.
